


Fun

by AnAngryRat



Series: You're not very good at this [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat





	Fun

Tony had explained the bees and the bees to Peter, taken him home, nearly charmed the pants off of May and now he was on _his_ way home. To a warm bed and a cup of coffee an hour later when he couldn’t sleep. _Mr. Strange is in Stark Tower._ Friday informed him. Tony gunned it. He might have just flown through instead of taking off his suit and walking like a normal person.

“Holy shit,” Tony said landing just outside the door. “You have no idea the amount of awkward you…” Stephen was in bed and naked. Tony was in full suit. “Um…”

“I wish for death.” He said pulling the covers up and over his head.

Tony flicked a button on his glove and the suit began dismantling itself flying off to the ironman room. “I was joking about the ‘naked’ thing. I just spent three hours explaining gay sex to a hyperactive fifteen-year-old. I don’t think my libido is functioning anymore.”

Stephen sat up showing off his chest and the dip in his thighs. “You sure about that?”

“I lied.” Tony pulled off his shirt struggling and finally peeling it off only to trip over taking off his shoes. A blink and he was lying on the floor naked. Tony sat up looking over the edge of the bed and pointed at Stephen. “You waited until I fell to do that and let me just say,” He pushed himself onto the bed. “Rude.”

Another blink and Tony was lying flat on the bed. “Uh…” chain klinked against a bedframe that wasn’t there a second ago. “Impatient much?”

Stephen kicked a leg over and straddled him. “I was waiting for two hours.”

Tony shrugged partially impeded by the handcuffs. “You know, Peter. Has to have all the details.”

Stephen hummed slowly tracing a line down Tony’s chest with his tongue.

“All of them?” Tony smiled and rolled his hips.

“Not the fun tidbits. Just the formal.” Stephen continued his little hike to Tony’s dick before speaking up.

“Fun?” Tony scoffed.

“Is this not fun for you Dr. Strange?”

“Sex is just personal gratification.” Stephen answered with a sardonic twist of his lips. He clumsily reached for the bedside table.

“Holy shit. My dick wilted. Look at what you’ve done!” Stephen dropped the lube on the blanket beside him.

Tony looked between it and Stephen. “If you try to magic fuck me again this won’t be ‘personally gratifying’.”

Stephen hummed and wiggled his scarred fingers as a warm presence made itself known at Tony’s entrance. Tony gasped then it pushed forward without much tease.

“Are you going to tell me this isn’t fun for you?” Tony said letting himself be stretched.

Stephen showcased the slow strokes of his hand up and down his cock. “I’m feeling gratified.”

“Fuck,” Tony’s eyes rolled back. Invisible magic found his special spot. Which funnily enough just sounds like every sexual experience he’s ever had with a man. He giggled. “Getting distracted?”

“I’m bored because I like…heat and bodies when I have sex.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and moved to between Tony’s thighs. “Fine.”

“Like you haven’t been cheating this gig just to fuck me fast and hard,” Tony called out.

“Get that sweet Stark ass.” Tony couldn’t help but laugh at his own pun it didn’t last long. Stephen lined himself up and thrust in sharply.

“That’s the fun sex I like to have with my,” Tony lost that train of thought as Stephen didn’t wait for adjustment and just pushed forward.

“You talk too much.”

“Oh my god. You know what? I can’t think of anything to remedy this sit—” Stephen finally kissed him it was rough and biting and Tony finally, finally, started rolling with this. Heat seared him. He rolled his hips enjoying Stephen’s length. He rolled in and reveled in the rhythm and the roughness of Stephen’s beard. He pulled away when Stephen finally hit the right angle and let out a nice showy moan. “So fun.”

Stephen paused. Tony could feel his shoulders shake against his chest.

“Fine.” His voice was warped by laughter. “It’s fun.”

Tony went to fist pump and instead just jingled the handcuffs. “Yes!”

Tony laid against Stephen’s chest later. Much later. Delightfully later. Tony grinned.

“Feel better.”

“Much.” Stephen muttered eyes closed, ready for sleep. Tony patted Stephen’ chest.

“A little fun goes along way.”

“Oh, please shut up.”

Tony closed his eyes. “Okey dokey.”

[ Please check out this amazing art! ](http://soybeanthebean.tumblr.com/post/174264148098/its-just-a-joke-butthe-mood-is-ruined-bonus)


End file.
